Faster
by Moon Prynces
Summary: AU Sakura's already in a hurry and has to deal with the loser in front of her car that won't seem to drive fast enough . Of course she doesn't realize he saw her charming scowl and did it on purpose to get her attention. SakuraSasuke
1. Faster

5-20-10

10:24pm

Summary–AU Sakura's already in a hurry and has to deal with the loser in front of her car that won't seem to drive fast enough . Of course she doesn't realize he saw her charming scowl and did it on purpose to get her attention. SakuraSasuke

**Disclaimer–I do not own Naruto, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Faster**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

_You have got to be kidding me!_ she thought while grabbing her bag and keys.

The pink-haired woman shot out of her house while running a hand through her hair to make sure the flip was intact. The neighbors down the block could hear her car door slam.

Within a few minutes she was turning left onto the main road and picking a radio station.

_Hinata won't mind if I'm a few minutes late,_ Sakura reassured herself while glancing in the rearview mirror.

With that in mind she relaxed and one hand moved away from the steering wheel to rest on the door.

After the first two blocks of her journey, however, Sakura realized that the car in front of her had slowed down and was barely doing twenty-five miles an hour.

Even when Sakura wasn't in a hurry to get somewhere the dashboard said thirty. And so it was quickly igniting her temper when the person kept up the pace without any consideration. She was practically rear-ending him for god's sake!

She glanced in her mirrors and around the car to find there wasn't an opening to switch lanes just yet. Everyone behind her had ditched the lane and cut in front of the offending car as well.

"Damnit," she cursed as her foot went to the brakes again. "What the fu–"

They had finally made it to the next light and she glared at the car.

The light turned green soon enough and all the other drivers had taken off, giving her the opportunity to switch lanes and make a right turn. But just as she did so, the obnoxious driver did the same, only in front of her.

_His car's not even that nice! Why is he driving so slow?_ she complained, getting the urge to ram into it like monster trucks do at those ridiculous shows. Then she would plow on ahead, shoving him out of the way and continue on her trip.

Sakura's road rage was mounting and so she didn't realize when he braked suddenly so that she had to act fast as well.

Fortunately, she did have good reflexes.

Unfortunately, her car didn't.

"The hell!" she said loudly to herself while getting out of the car. They were in a residential street with virtually no traffic so she didn't mind getting out to berate the idiot she had bumped with her car.

Sakura walked over to inspect the miniscule damage done to their vehicles. She waited for the idiot to get out and show his face so she could unleash her frustration.

She watched the driver's door intently with a glare and he slowly emerged like he was lavishing in her attention. She was clenching her fists by the time he walked over to her.

He took one glance at the small space left between the cars and then looked back up at her.

_Take off the shades you douche,_ she thought. Out loud though, she was more composed. "We have a problem, don't we?" She folded her arms.

He didn't do anything for a moment, and then a grin spread across his face. Sakura was too pissed to care.

"Do we?" He took a look at the cars again and there may have been a scratch or something but not anything worth griping over. "I think the only problem is that you were tailgating."

Sakura seethed. "Oh was I? I was probably too hypnotized by the way you kept methodically hitting the brakes so we were inching along the road."

"It's called driving," he replied and stuck a hand in the back pocket of his jeans while the other went up to his sunglasses, though not removing them at all.

"No, what you were doing is called being a–" She stopped as a random person rolled past on his bike, watching the two curiously.

"Why don't you just chill. I was in front already, too bad. You should just get over it. Or you could have gotten out of the lane and–"

She made an exasperated sound. "I tried! I was boxed in, you loser! And you knew it! You were doing that on purpose!"

He shook his head to himself with a smile and the hand near his face went through his hair. "Are you always this controlling?"

"Well maybe if you knew how to drive you could take the lead!" she said angrily, and definitely missing the implications.

He smirked.

Sakura took a breath to calm herself. "I just need..." Another breath, bordering on a sigh. "...you, to go–" Inhale.

His hand perched on the frames and pulled the glasses off slowly.

"Faster." Exhale.

_Son of a–_

His attractiveness hit her much harder than she hit his car. Dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

Still, she wasn't swayed from the fact that he was in the wrong and she was not going to pay for anything done to his car.

She forced a smile to her face in an attempt to distract him with her looks, just as he was doing to her. And he probably knew he was good-looking too. The smirk already reeked of victory.

Sakura opened her mouth, ready to apologize (though not sincerely) and propose they move on and forget about the mishap.

But he cut her off.

"Faster?" he asked slowly and stared at her.

The innuendos caught up with her and Sakura tried to hide her embarrassment behind a glare and scowl.

"Yes. Drive faster." Even still the words could be misconstrued. "Damnit," she finally cursed out loud. "Look, I need to be somewhere so are you done getting a rise out of me?"

"Are you sure you're busy?" he asked with a skeptical look.

"Definitely," she nodded.

Then he sighed in defeat. But soon the smirk was back as he turned away, putting on the shades again and walking away. "You should let me take you for a ride some time," was his response.

No number, no contact info. He didn't even ask for her name!

Sakura's folded arms loosened and she placed a hand on her car, looking at it. "You should let _me_ take _you_ for a ride," she muttered with a raised brow as she stared at her reflection on the glass.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stop abruptly just as he reached his car's door.

She grinned and looked up at him. "But I might be too fast for you."

**xo end xo**

Inspiration came from the slow driver today as we were already late for my cousin's orthodontist appointment. Not saying driving slower is bad, sometimes I'm all mellow and don't really have somewhere to be. But I can get quickly irritated with people who think the world revolves around them when they're on the road. Personal bubbles don't exist people.

Naturally I thought of Sakura getting angry at a slow driver...being Sasuke who was actually trying to get her attention.

Somehow this wasn't as good as I'd like. Maybe I'll come back to it and edit or rewrite.

5-21-10

12:59am


	2. Driven

5-22-10

Summary–Another random little thing. Don't think there's more. Read the end note.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Naruto, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Driven**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Sakura sat across from him with scrutinizing eyes that peered over the rim of her coffee mug.

He smiled quite innocently, something unusual for him. Then he opened his mouth. "I only have two settings: fast, and _faster_."

She was frowning before he even finished. But soon her lips curled upward slowly into a smirk. "I know how to work a stick shift."

His smiled faltered for a second and his eyes glassed over in thought, most likely at the mental image. Then he smirked. "That could be useful."

She made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes away before he went on.

"But I'd rather be the one driving," he said.

Her head snapped back in his direction with a blank look. "I'm pretty sure I could relieve you of that burden." Her cup was placed on the table with a light, confident tap.

"Burden?" An eyebrow rose. "I think you'll prefer it."

She resisted the temptation to curse and call him an arrogant ass. "Sorry, I don't really like those small cars. And FYI, faster isn't always best."

He looked completely stumped for a minute as her words hit him in the face.

Suddenly she calmed down and folded her arms before fixing him with a cool gaze. "Ok Sasuke. You should show me some time."

**xoxo**

"Uh, Sasuke, what are we doing?" she asked and looked around unsurely.

"I'm going to show you." And he didn't need to elaborate anymore than that.

She was silent as his grip tightened and the half smile/half smirk grew.

"Um, uh..." she said with wide eyes. "Could you be careful or something?"

He turned from watching the road to smirk openly at her. Didn't even say a word before averting his gaze.

She grumbled under her breath while trying to keep her heart from racing. Was that a cop car they just passed? Why wasn't he in pursuit? This damn guy was trying to kill her!

"So, this is what you wanted to show me?" she finally asked in a flat tone as the scenery blurred past.

Sasuke turned to give her a skeptical look. "I didn't know you wanted to get straight to it."

She tried to hide any embarrassment by turning to look out her window. "Uh...what?"

"I mean if you wanted to do it in a car then I could always pull around in a–"

"Wait what?" she asked again, this time louder and without hesitation. "Aren't you...you know, showing me how you drive or..."

Sasuke's sudden knowing look turned into honest laughter. "You thought I meant driving, as in a car?"

"No! _You_ thought I meant driving, as in a car!" she shot back while glaring. Then something dawned on her face too. "So we were both talking about..."

His decisive look and nod made her heart start beating faster.

"So we're going...?"

The smirk was back and it made heat radiate from her neck and face.

"Somewhere more comfortable."

"To show me," she paused, "How well you can drive?"

He only held that confidence for a moment longer. Until her hand was resting lightly on his thigh and making him run a yellow-turning-red light.

He muttered a curse that made her grin.

"You're right," she said, giving him a light squeeze that made him jolt. "I can't wait for you to take the lead here."

Sasuke muttered something that he may or may not have meant for her ears. "...not gonna get the last word _this _time."

She couldn't help the laughter as they zoomed through the city to get to their shared apartment. Sakura could only hope they didn't break anything this time. The end table by the front door should really be moved a couple inches.

**xo end xo**

**There. **This is for those of you who tried to convince me I should somehow continue this. I won't, but thinking about it gave me snippets of conversation, random lines, all with hidden perversion.

I don't think there's anything more bleeding from my ears so I guess that's that. I don't feel like rereading… Tell me what I've done wrong.

5-23-10

10:28pm


End file.
